1. Technical Field
Present non-limiting embodiments relate to game machines and game programs executed by such game machines. More specifically, present non-limiting embodiments relate to game machines for evaluating timings based on a player's operation, including evaluating timings of a game process (presentation effects) based on a plurality of players' operations corresponding to reproduction of music data, and game programs to be executed by such game machines.
2. Description of Background Art
This type of conventional game machine has been disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-Open Publication No. 2000-237454. In such a game machine, a drum rhythm game machine and a guitar rhythm game machine are synchronized with each other in terms of BGM music and presentation instructions so that harmonious music play can be realized as actual band play.
In the conventional technique described in the above publication, however, the game machines (drum rhythm and guitar rhythm) independently evaluate the player's operation. The manner of evaluation of each player's operation is exactly the same as the case of single player, involving a determination of whether or not a predetermined criterion is met.
Therefore, even if a plurality of game machines perform music play at the same time, there is not much correlation among the game machines (band parts), and there is not much fun in obtaining a high score through teamwork either. Moreover, the evaluation manner remains exactly the same between independent play and harmonious play, thereby failing to provide zest and surprise.